


Согрешите со мной, святой отец

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Lady_Nataly



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || 5lvl - драбблы [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pilgrimage (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Church Sex, Crossover, M/M, Monks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nataly/pseuds/Lady_Nataly
Summary: Take me to church (с)все герои совершеннолетние, AU к МСЮ-вселенной: рыцарь!Старк





	Согрешите со мной, святой отец

От догорающих свечей густо пахнет жжёным воском. Чадящий дым стелется по храму, слепит глаза, но сэру Энтони плевать. Он гладит бледную веснушчатую спину, размазывая ладонью выступивший пот по бархатистой на ощупь коже, толкается бёдрами в подставленный, раскрытый для него зад, жадно вслушиваясь в очередной глухой стон.  
  
— Господь пастырь мой… — всхлипывает монах: сэр Энтони сейчас довольно груб и причиняет ему боль, — и я ни в чём не…  
  
— Ложь! — рычит сэр Энтони, вбиваясь в податливое тело. — Давай, скажи, что не хочешь мой член.  
  
Он откидывает капюшон монашеского одеяния и вцепляется в мягкие каштановые пряди, тянет на себя, заставляя запрокинуть голову.  
  
— Хочу! — скулит монах.  
  
Он вцепляется пальцами в кафедру. Сэр Энтони вжимает его лицом в раскрытое на середине Священное писание, поддаёт бёдрами, оказавшись глубоко, растянув тесный вход до предела, и останавливается.  
  
— Имя! — рычит сэр Энтони. — Скажи мне своё имя, монах!  
  
— Дирмут! — выкрикивает тот, дрожа, зажатый между кафедрой и телом сэра Энтони.  
  
— Вот так!  
  
Сэр Энтони снова начинает трахать едва держащегося на ногах Дирмута, мнёт упругий зад, натягивая его на себя. Дирмут всхлипывает, оборачивается через плечо. Слёзы текут по его щекам, ресницы вокруг тёпло-карих глаза слиплись в мокрые стрелки. Сэр Энтони дёргает его за ворот одеяния, тянет на себя и целует, заставляя изогнуться.  
  
Дирмут стонет ему в рот и сотрясается от подкатившего оргазма. Сэр Энтони опускает руку, сдвигает его ягодицы и, вогнав член глубже, кончает прямо в растраханную задницу. Дирмут, стоит семени наполнить его и потечь мимо обмякшего члена наружу, судорожно сжимается и охает, достигнув своего первого оргазма.  
  
Сэр Энтони знает, что первого — иначе Дирмут не был бы для него столь привлекателен.  


 

***

  
Монахи прихода, в котором останавливается отряд сэра Энтони, безымянны. Это одна из тех бессмысленных клятв, что люди приносят божеству, в существовании которого сэр Энтони серьёзно сомневается.  
  
Но неожиданно обещавшая стать скучной стоянка становится интересной, стоит ему увидеть юного монаха с веснушками на носу и непослушными кудрявыми вихрами. Сэр Энтони ходит за ним по пятам, не стесняясь никого — пусть только попробуют вякнуть чего, агнцы божьи. Меч сильнее благого слова, а Рим далеко: до Папы не докричатся.  
  
Сэр Энтони тщательно подкармливает слухи о том, как он распутен и жаден до женского внимания. Но правда в том, что, стоит парнишке посимпатичнее попасться ему на глаза, как сэр Энтони точно звереет, пока не трахнет его или в рот, или в зад. В зад, правда, давали далеко не все, и не потому, что не были согласны — слишком зажимались, а сэр Энтони не хотел поранить свой член.  
  
Молчаливый юный монах, однако, кидал на него в ответ взгляды столь же жадные и пылкие, но тем и кончалось, покуда терпение сэра Энтони не лопнуло. Он запретил кому бы то ни было входить в храм, запер за собой двери и остался с юным монахом один на один.  
  
— Согрешите со мной, святой отец? — спросил он своим самым искусительным тоном.  
  
Монах испугался. Попытался прорваться мимо него к выходу, но сэр Энтони поймал его за руки, заломил за спину и вжал грудью в кафедру, с которой читали Писание. Монах выворачивался, пыхтя от напряжения, пока сэр Энтони задирал на нём одеяние, но замер, стоило пальцу упереться в сжатый вход.  
  
И расслабился.  
  
— Умный мальчик, — прошептал сэр Энтони, наклонился и сплюнул ему в расщелину между ягодицами.  
  
Со слюной дело пошло лучше, да и монах боле не сопротивлялся. А руками лезть ему в зад сэр Энтони не брезговал — в походе между рыцарями случалось и не такое.  
  
— Я взрослый муж, — прошипел сквозь зубы монах, — мне двадцать две весны!  
  
— Как мило… — Сэр Энтони, не переставая двигать пальцем, задрал повыше монашеское одеяние и втолкнул ещё один. — Выебу — ещё и мужчиной станешь.  
  
Сдавленный жалобный стон заставил его член дёрнуться.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — попросил монах, вмиг утрачивая в глазах сэра Энтони репутацию непорочного существа. — Пожалуйста!  
  
— Да, сладкий, — сэр Энтони, вынул пальцы, стащил с себя штаны и пристроился ко входу, — потерпи ещё…  
  
Монах кивнул и с тихим стуком уткнулся лбом в кафедру.  


 

***

  
Дирмут всё ещё дрожит, когда сэр Энтони выскальзывает из него и касается пальцами распухших краёв входа.  
  
— Прости, поспешил, — шепчет он, не зная, почему, но чувствует: не сказать нельзя.  
  
— Ничего…  
  
Дирмут выпрямляется. Полы монашеского одеяния спадают вниз, но сэру Энтони это не нравится.  
  
Он снова хватается за грубую ткань, тянет вверх — и Дирмут послушно поднимает руки, оставаясь обнажённым перед ним.  
  
На груди у него — простой деревянный крест. Мягкий член начинает наливаться кровью под одним лишь взглядом сэра Энтони.  
  
— Ты прекрасен.  
  
Сэр Энтони шагает к нему, гладит ладонями плечи, грудь, живот. Дирмут стоит, закрыв глаза. Его веки взволнованно трепещут.  
  
— Вы тоже, сиятельный сэр.  
  
Сэр Энтони усмехается.  
  
— Наедине можешь звать меня Тони.  
  
Дирмут хмурится, приоткрывает один глаз.  
  
— Тони?  
  
— Да.  
  
Сэр Энтони не может оторвать ни рук, ни взгляда от тела Дирмута. Он пленён и опьянён вседозволенностью. И это — простой монах! А сэр Энтони никогда не любил монахов.  
  
— Ты поедешь со мной.  
  
Дирмут вскидывается было в протесте, но сэр Энтони затыкает его поцелуем.  
  
От чада свечей слезятся глаза. Рот Дирмута на вкус как молоко, хлеб и парень, которого тут нельзя оставлять.  
  
— Хорошо, — выдыхает тот после поцелуя.  
  
Сэр Энтони улыбается и сжимает руками его задницу.  
  
— Тогда ещё разик на дорожку?  
  
Дирмут соблазнительно закусывает губу.  
  
И кивает.


End file.
